


Sunglow

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Roller Coaster, Exhaustion, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Romantic Gestures, Sad Lena Luthor, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: In the bathroom mirror, Kara notices she’s panting and pale. Blotches of ugly, twin red to Kara’s cheeks. This can’t be real.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 41
Kudos: 114
Collections: Femslash February





	Sunglow

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IM GETTING QUEERBAITED BUT I DON'T CARE. SUPERCORP IS ENDGAME. I'M GONNA KEEP YELLING. Okay so this is for Day 11 " _Blush_ " of the [prompt list](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and I hope you guys enjoy. Any comments/thoughts would be so welcomed!

*

There's not enough coffee in National City to give Lena the edge she needs.

She's overworked. Mentally frazzled. L-Corp's secret mind-control testing runs from early afternoon until mid-morning. Andrea calls her what seems like _every other hour_ , or texts Lena, begging to spend quality time at the local bar or theatre.

And then, there's Lex.

The sole reason why Lena recalibrates all of her protocols and disables her apartment's security cameras. Lex swears he's in this partnership for _both_ of them. No killing. Or at least… none until after Lena serves her purpose.

(He's not getting away with multiple instances of cold-blooded murder. Not again.)

And… dear god, _Kara_ …

Kara _hurt_ her. Betrayed her. There's no coming back from that.

Lena tries to take her mind off it, chewing on another mouthful of chocolate-covered espresso beans, yanking open her office's desk drawers. Resting on a stack of manila folders is a black, miniature drone. It activates, whirring and hovering up.

She backs off, curiously alarmed. Something seems familiar about this drone. The tiny, vertical screen blinks red.

**SEEKING… KARA DANVERS…**

It zips out of Lena's glass office-door.

Lena stares dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open. What… _what_ on earth is that thing going to do…?

"No, no," she mumbles, close to hyperventilating. Her hand scrambles in her jacket-suit pocket. "No!"

*

"No!"

Kara groans, smacking her own face with her palm. She leans into a couch cushion, gesturing angrily to the television set. Alex sighs, getting up for the wine bottle. "Why is everyone so blind?" Kara's voice grumbles. "Lex Luthor is a villain, _not_ a hero."

"You're preaching to the choir, Kara."

" _UUUGH_!" Kara yells, throwing her head backwards.

She grabby-hands for the tart red wine, complaining softly as Alex gulps and then passes the bottle.

And right then, the miniature drone carries itself through the opened apartment window. "Whoa…" Kara says, nearly losing her grip on her wine. She slams the bottle onto the wooden coffee table and leaps onto her feet.

Alex puts up her hands as it flits towards her. "Uhh… did you order a drone through GrubHub?" she asks.

"How do you _DO THAT_?"

"I don't know!" Alex hiss-whispers. "Why is it _HERE_ in the apartment?!"

Kara flails her hands. " _How should I know_?!"

The drone buzzes over to Kara instead. Alex taps away at her watch, checking out the specs on the intruder. "Whoever owns this thing… they made it goddamn unhackable," she announces. Alex's brow furrows. "I've never seen this kind of tech."

As it scans Kara in a ray of florescent-like ultramarine, she pulls off her eyeglasses. The corners of Kara's eyes redden with heat-vision.

"Hey, hey, keep it together," Alex scolds. "I don't think it wants to hurt you."

**KARA DANVERS…**

"Okay, well, it seems to like you…"

The tiny screen facing Kara scrolls its message, projecting it like a gigantic text-hologram.

**THERE'S A BETTER OTP… WAITING FOR YOU… THAN JT AND BRITNEY…**

A deep blue velvet box lands into Kara's hand as she catches it quickly. It takes a long moment but Kara gawks, disbelieving. Alex gawks too, looking between the drone and a now fiercely blushing Kara, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

**BUT ONLY… IF YOU SAY YES…**

Despite her head screaming a million and a half questions, Kara pops open the box. A ring, bright like sunglow.

"Lena's calling," Alex mumbles, showing Kara her phone.

Kara numbly takes it.

"… _Lena_?"

"There's a drone coming straight to you." She sounds breathless. Almost panicked. Kara's unsure of what to _say_ to that now. Lena hates her guts. She's made that apparent. "It came from my office, and it activated on its own… I'm not sure…"

"It's… it's _your_ drone?"

"Yes," Lena says firmly. Kara's mouth and the walls of her throat clench up. "But I don't remember what it wants? I don't _remember_ the drone's existence at all. It must be from the rewritten events of the Crisis. The things we still don't remember. Things that were altered."

Kara looks at the drone, her chest light. Tears glimmer in her eyes.

" _Yes_."

The drone flutters down to their kitchen island, shutting down.

"Yes what?" Lena replies, a bit harsh.

"Uhm, _yeah_ , yes," Kara says, her voice raising. She wipes off the moisture running down her face, Kara's sleeve frantically rubbing under her nostrils. " _Yes_. The drone kinda just slipped in and then shut itself down. I'll stop by later and give it back. I promise."

She hangs up before Lena can get another word in.

Alex watches as her little sister cradles the gold engagement ring in her right hand, looking devastated. Kara's inhales shudder.

"Kara—"

"Let's put on Mary Poppins before it gets late," she interrupts, Kara's smile trembling and wide. "I'm gonna pee first, okay?" She rushes out. She can't look at Alex staring at her with confusion and pity, and Rao knows what else, is going on in her head.

*

In the bathroom mirror, Kara notices she's panting and pale. Blotches of ugly, twin red to Kara's cheeks.

_This can't be real._

She shakily slips Lena's ring up over her knuckle. It sits perfectly on her left ring finger.

Not too loose. Too tight.

Kara doesn't know what's worse — hoping against all reasonable odds that it would fit her or _knowing_ it does. She lets out a quiet, choked sob, clutching her hand and her left arm to herself. Kara's soaking-wet lips press against the cool, golden band.

*

Lena hangs up. A single, glistening tear rolls down her jaw.

She cradles her pain-throbbing head in her hands, bending over her desk.

*


End file.
